Okuyasu Nijimura
Okuyasu Nijimura is one of the main characters from Part 4 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Background Twelve years prior to Diamond is Unbreakable, the Nijimura family's matriarch died, leaving the father in depression. On top of that, Japan had been going through a tough time economically and the family soon fell into poverty. The father constantly abused his sons as a result. Two years later, the patriarch started to receive letters with money and jewels. Much later in his life, his older son Keicho would realize his father had sold his soul and heart to Dio Brando, who, at that time, was scouring the globe for a Stand user capable of recreating reality. Dio, however, distrusted the Nijimura patriarch and implanted a seed of his undead body within him. When Jotaro defeated Dio, and when his younger son Okuyasu was only 7, the seed burst, causing the father to slowly mutate into a monstrous form, and later lose his ability to speak. This form would automatically heal any wounds inflicted. Searching with his brother Keicho Nijimura for a way to kill their father and put him out of his misery, they started using the Bow and Arrow in possession of Keicho to find a user capable of killing him. In their search for a Stand capable of killing their father, the Nijimura brothers end up shooting Koichi Hirose, giving him Echoes. This attracts Josuke Higashikata's attention and a fight ensues. Okuyasu, due to not being very bright, ends up causing his own defeat. After explaining his story, Keicho is killed by the Stand Red Hot Chili Pepper, who steals the Bow and Arrow. Okuyasu then joined Josuke to find the Stand user who killed his brother. Powers & Abilities *'''The Hand: '''Okuyasu's Stand. It has considerable strength and faster than light reflexes. The Hand's signature ability is being able to cut the space between objects, making it a good approaching tool. Okuyasu stated that the cut space disappears from the face of the Earth and it's impossible to recover. Plus the range and te size of his erase move depends on Okuyasu's will. However as strong as it is, the range of the stand is weak as it's ranked D in terms of Range. Feats Strength *His Stand was capable of dealing considerable damage to Josuke's Crazy Diamond. *He was able to destroy Yoshikage Kira's air bombs by cutting them with The Hand. *Can knock out Akira Otoishi with just a single punch. *With just one foot, kicked down a metal door hard enough to choke Shigechi. *The Hand is strong enough to destroy concrete and can knock down Red Hot Chilli Pepper. Speed *The Hand can keep track of Shigechi's 500 harvests. *Can keep up with Crazy Diamond. *He can attack at overwhelming speeds, having dealt damage to the FTL Crazy Diamond and Red Hot Chili Pepper. Durability *Can survive hits from Crazy Diamond and yet still able to stand up. *Can endure having Harvests tearing his leg and punching his eyes. *Was able to stand up a few seconds later after being slammed throuhg a glass door. *Survives getting his side blown apart by a blast of fire. *Can endure having his arm cutted off. Skill *He's survived run-ins with Akira Otoishi and Yoshikage Kira. *Had almost succeeded in killing Koichi and beating Josuke. *Along with the other characters, aided to stop Yoshikage Kira and end him once for all. Weaknesses *He is pretty dumb and he can't make up strategies with ease. *His attack pattern is rather predictible, so anyone who is faster than him can easily block all of his attacks. Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Stand Users Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Chaotic Good Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Shueisha Category:Japanese Characters Category:Revived